Benutzer Blog:4aJ/Meine Meinung zu New Super Mario Bros. U
Hallo zusammen. DerTeraZocker hat bereits in seinem Blog-Beitrag New Super Mario Bros. U angesehen, aber das will mich nicht davon abhalten ebenfalls etwas zum neusten Teil der Mario Bros. Serie zu erzählen. Einmal um die Welt Die Geschichte beginnt in Prinzessin Peachs Schloss. Mario, Luigi, Peach und die beiden Toads machen Kaffekränzchen, als Bowser mit seinen sieben Luftschiffen Mario, Luigi und die Toads meilenweit aus Peachs Schloss schmeißt und dieses beschlagnahmt. Mario & Co. landeten in einen riesigen Baum voller Eichelpilze. Diese verteilten sich übers ganze Land. Die Mario Bros. und die Toads sahen aus der Ferne auf den Pilz-Palast und eilten dorthin. Die Story ist vielleicht etwas anders als sonst, aber dennoch dauert die Anfangssequenz (wie in New Super Mario Bros. Wii) etwa 1 Minute, und besonders viel Story kommt im Laufe des Spiels auch nicht dazu. Darüber sehe ich mal hinweg, denn Story ist mit Grafik meiner Meinung nach etwas, das bei Mario-Spielen nicht so ausgeprägt sein muss. Bei der Weltenkarte handelt es sich um 8 zusammenhängende Welten mit bekannten Themen wie Winter, Gras und Wüste. An sich ist die Weltenkarte sehr lobenswert; Sie ist groß und die einzelnen Level sind gut miteinander verbunden. Es ist auch nicht immer offentsichtlich, in welchen Leveln ein geheimes Ziel zu finden ist (die übrigens sehr gut versteckt sind!), und man geht schon ungeahnte Abkürzungen- die Weltenkarte verdient wirklich ein "WOW"! Ich helfe dir! (Vielleicht!) Kommen wir mal zum Gameplay an sich, dieses ist nahezu identisch mit dem aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Vier Spieler können in die Rolle von Mario, Luigi, dem blauen und dem gelben Toad schlüpfen, die Moves, die sie können, sind ebenfalls die selben. Neu zum Gameplay dazugekommen ist, dass ein fünfter Spieler mit dem GamePad Blöcke platziert. Diese Blöcke dienen als Plattform, als Schutzschild oder als Wand für den Wandsprung- also wie der uns bekannte Mauerblock. Nun ist er natürlich da, um dem Spielern das Leben leicht zu machen. Aber wirklich...helfen? Wer will schon helfen? Nein, wirklich. Das GamePad zu haben ist öde. Es sei denn vielleicht, der GamePad-Spieler versucht, den anderen den Garaus zu machen- das ist für alle Beteiligten lustiger. Ich habe jedenfalls keinen freiwilligen gefunden,der "mir hilft"-jeder wollte eine Wii-Fernbedienung. Leveldesign Im Leveldesign prallt New Super Mario Bros. U im vollen Glanz. Jedes Level hat irgendeine Besonderheit, und viele haben sogar ein Element, das ausschließlich in diesem Level vorkommt. Jede der Welten hat eine Festung, mindestens ein Turm und manche haben ein Geisterhaus. Die Level sind allesamt abwechslungsreich und der Schwierigkeitsgrad ist herausfordernd, aber nie frustrierend. Auch wenn ich mir mal eine Welt im Fabrik- oder Süßigkeiten-Design gewünscht hätte... Aber so sind die Level allesamt gut. Sogar die Boss-Kämpfe sind gar nicht mal so übel, sie sehen sich alle nicht im entferntesten ähnlich! Während Lemmy auf seinem Ball herumspaziert, beschießt Morton dich mit Pokey-Segmenten, und Iggy rennt auf der Decke herum... Nur mal als Beispiele. Jedoch muss ich sagen, dass man nur so von 1-Up-Pilzen überschwemmt wird. Ich hatte mein 99. Leben in der 6. Welt gesammelt. Um ein Game Over muss man sich also nicht kümmern. Neue Elemente Als neues Element gibt es da erst mal den Flughörnchen-Pilz, der im ersten Moment wohl an das Cape aus Super Mario World erinnern mag. Man kann damit beinahe waagerecht gleiten und einen hops nach oben machen. Zweitens: Auf dem Weg lassen sich rote und blaue Baby Yoshis finden. Die Yoshis lassen sich wie ein Item tragen. Der rote kann fliegen, der blaue Gegner in Blasen einsperren. Drittens: Wesentlich seltener sieht man die gelben Baby Yoshis, die die Umgebung erhellen und Gegner betäuben können. Viertens: Dann gibt es noch den Boost Rush-Modus. Die Level werden von links nach rechts gescrollt, je mehr Münzen man sammelt, desto schneller scrollt der Bildschirm. Ganz netter Mode am Rande. Last but not least... Herausforderungen ...die Herausforderungen für Alleinunterhalter. Die Entwickler von NSMBU haben einige kleine Aufgaben als Extra-Mode gemacht. Diese Aufgaben gehen von Speed Run und 1Up-Ketten bis zu Münzsammelrekorden. Dafür wurden Teile der normalen Level genommen oder speziell für die Mission gemachte. Der Highscore einer jeden Herausforderung sowie ein aufgenommenes Video wird gespeichert. Wenn jeder im Verwandtenkreis einen Charakter nimmt und versucht, die anderen zu toppen, wird da bestimmt was lustiges draus, oder? Fazit Bei New Super Mario Bros. U handelt es sich um einen weiteren brillianten Teil der New Super Mario Bros. Serie, der seinem Vorgänger in nichts nachsteht. Im Multiplayer macht es genau so viel Spaß wie Mario Bros. Wii, allerdings wurde der Singleplayer etwas verziert, weswegen man ihn als besten Teil der Mario Bros. Serie bezeichnen kann. Vielleicht kommt er sogar an Super Mario World ran... Also kaufen, New Super Mario Bros U. darf nicht im Regal eines Wii U-Besitzers fehlen! Wenn ihr das jetzt gelesen habt, könnt ihr eine Wertung zwischen 0 und 5 in die Kommentare schreiben, dann könnte man sowas wie einen "Userwertungsdurchschnitt" machen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag